


The Last Person You Would Expect

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't taken much to convince everyone that he was devastated when his wife and child died. He had truly been distraught. It hadn't lasted nearly long enough. This is DARK, and GRAPHIC. If you don't like it, don't read. HEED THE RATING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very, very, VERY dark. It contains disturbing images and rape. If you do not like this; or if it offends you DO NOT READ! That being said, inspiration for this (and it's sad that I could be inspired to write this) comes from Eve215, and from the drabble I did for the 10 IPod challenge to the song "Now That She's Gone" by Destiny's Child.

It hadn't taken much to convince everyone that he was devastated when his wife and child died. He had truly been distraught. It hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

"Patrick, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting us, we love you, you love us! Why?" She was crying and he just smiled. It had been so long since he had taken so much pleasure out of the act of killing and mutilation. Sure he still did it for the high, but this time, this time he knew it was going to be special.

He had been killing women for years. The first time had been an accident, really he hadn't planned on it, but the bitch just wouldn't stay still. All he wanted was a little sex, and she wouldn't sit still. He'd never planned on raping her, he didn't think of it that way, but apparently she had, so he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled out his pocket knife and held it up to her neck, just to get her to shut up.

He hadn't meant to draw blood the first time, but when the knife accidentally pierced the skin and the blood started to trickle down her long gorgeous neck, he just couldn't help himself. He had to see more. He loved the way that it dripped down her neck and over her breasts, how it pooled on the ground around her.

He'd had a friend with him at the time, a simpleton really, who had helped him finish her off. Finish cutting her open, watching her blood spill everywhere, and then, cutting her in that most special of spots. The one place she wouldn't let him touch, that was the most pleasurable of all.

He hadn't been able to stop himself after that. He didn't do it too often, he would be discovered, and he started leaving a calling card at the scene. In hind sight that was why he was in this mess now. It tied all his play things together. United them, put him on the radar with law enforcement.

He had gotten married, had a daughter and was very successful at what he did; at being that psychic that could convince anyone of anything. But one day the cops came to him to have him help them find, well, to find himself. He couldn't give himself up, that would mean that they would put him in jail, take away all the things he enjoyed in life.

So he went on that show, said things that if it had been someone else saying them would have pissed him off, then he retaliated. He told his wife that he was going to be out late, not to wait up. So when he showed up, she was surprised, even more so when he tazered both her and his child.

He'd never thought he'd have to kill them, but standing above them, bound at the legs and at the hands he knew that it was going to be the most pleasurable of all. He knew that the electric blast was going to knock his daughter out. He was glad that it had. He wanted to deal with her on her own, without her mother screaming at him, to spare her, like he knew she was going too.

In a way, he was glad that he was doing this to his wife. He didn't have to be so careful. He was married and this was his house, he could do anything he wanted to her and the police would never know. He grinned wickedly at her.

"I know you want to know why. Why it is that I'm doing this. Really, I wish I could explain." He unzipped his pants and pulled them off with his boxers, leaving them lying on the floor, but away from where his wife and daughter were on the bed. He liked this suit and didn't want to get it dirty. He took of his suit coat and placed it on top. He would leave the shirt on, he didn't really like this one, it was the wrong cut.

He looked down at his wife, the terror in her eyes made him jump with excitement; no one had looked at him like that in ages. His last victim had detached herself before he even got a chance to look at her properly. He laid his wife back on the bed, pushing her legs up and spreading them, this was going to be good with her legs bound the way that they were.

"No, Patrick, stop, please, no." She was still pleading with him when he forced himself into her. God she felt so good. This was heaven. He hadn't been able to do this in years; it had become too risky, what with all the DNA available. Every once in a while he could find a hooker in one of the larger cities that was killing to let him do this to her, but it just wasn't the same when the participant was willing, this was so much better.

She was still whimpering as he moved inside her, god it was so good. He started to kiss her on neck, and then, trailed his kisses lower, he had undressed her before and she was lying there naked underneath him. Her nipples taught against the cold, he loved them, he would hate to see them go. Knowing this would be the last time, he took one in his mouth, biting hard, enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth. She screamed, and she tried to push away from him on the bed.

"Hold still bitch, this is about me now, not you." He pulled the knife from where he had laid it on the bed next to her and held it to her throat. He pressed lightly, drawing just enough blood at just the right spot for it to run down her neck to her breast, it had taken him years and countless tries to get the right spot. He watched the blood trickle and knew that was all he needed before slamming into her harder and harder. She started whimpering in pain, but it wasn't enough, he needed to hear her scream. He drew the knife along her neck, shallower than a killing blow, just enough to make the blood flow freely and for her to scream.

"Oh God Yes!" He screamed as he pounded into her, feeling the euphoria wash over him, he hadn't felt like this since the first time. He loved the feel, if he had know this was all it was going to take, he would have done this years ago.

He relished the feel of him in her for the last time, wishing he could draw it out longer, make it even more pleasurable for him, but his little girl would be waking up and there was no need to mommy to see what he was going to do to her. He might enjoy causing pain and murder, but he was if nothing else a loving husband and father. He didn't want her to see that.

"God baby, that was good. We should have done this ages ago. Tell me, why didn't we ever do bondage, it does wonders for you. You're so sexy when you're tied up." He slowly pulled himself out of her, enjoying the whimper as he left her, she'd enjoyed it too, he could tell and she'd hated herself for it. It was a pity that it had to end. He wiped her up as best he could, no need to go being messy; this was going to be a crime scene in a few hours after all.

"Now honey, you are going to get to see just what it is that makes you scream." He said, holding the knife above his head and plunging down into her stomach. She screamed and he felt himself getting aroused again. This was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as bad as the last one. A very big thank you to every one who read and reviewed, especially to those who read the first chapter, and are still reading :) I know he's very dark in here, and on a suggestion from Eve215 if you try not to think of the friendly lovable Patrick Jane, this fic will be much easier to take. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Oh, right and a big thank you to demonbunny7 for the beta.

It hadn't taken much to convince everyone that he was devastated when his wife and child died. He had truly been distraught. It hadn't lasted nearly long enough. He had used the same talents that he had on the mass populous to persuade the police that he was a grieving father and husband.

He had even managed to end up in the loony bin for a few months. That just added to the credibility of it all. No one ever expected him. He had to do it, he hadn't wanted to, but he did it anyway. The police had come to him for help catching, well, himself. He couldn't slander himself in the media without consequences. He had really loved his wife and daughter. That had made it all the more euphoric when he had plunged the knife into them for the first time. They couldn't understand why he did what he did, he didn't bother explaining it to them, they were going to be dead soon anyway.

And he landed himself a job at the CBI, a grieving widower. No one expected him, and he had access to all the case files and all the information that the police did. He could see if they were getting too close, or if they were starting to figure it out.

He remembered his first copycat killer. The golf pro's wife. At first when he had heard about it he had felt a sense of pride, that his work had been imitated. Imitation they say is the sincerest form of flattery, but the work had been done shoddy. Really, he had wanted to pull a knife on that stupid doctor and show him how a real Red John murder was done, but he hadn't. What if Rigsby had shown up early? Then he would have to explain how both the doctor and Rigsby had died, and how he didn't have a scratch on him.

So he had bided his time. When that Renfrew idiot had called saying that he had information on Red John for him he had gone to see how credible he was and he knew in a heartbeat that he had to be dealt with. He had painstakingly worked his way into the heart of every single one of those pompous idiots at the CBI. They all bought the grieving father routine, the "I want to kill Red John" bullshit he spewed to Lisbon was just the icing on the cake.

She had it bad for him. She wouldn't admit it, and she hid it well, but she would jump through hoops to get to him. And he loved every minute of it. It really was going to make it that much sweeter when he killed her. Just like his wife. It was amazing how much better it was when the person loved him, or cared about him, or he cared about them. It was much more powerful. He had spent years after he had killed his wife trying to recreate that feeling.

But the whole cat and mouse chase was getting to be too much for him. He was going to retire and he wanted to go out with a bang, with Teresa Lisbon. He just needed to set the stage. That phone call from the son of his old friend was just what he had been hoping for. Despite the fact that he had known his father for years and that he had spent time with the young stupid sheriff himself, and recently, he still did not know what he truly looked like. He always went in disguise when he went to meet with him; he had no desire for him to recognize him just out on the street.

Everything had gone as planned, down to Lisbon walking in earlier than they had agreed and him shooting Dumar. Really, the boy was more of a nuisance than anything. And he had tried to kill Lisbon. Lisbon was his. He wanted to savor that kill, to make it last, to get the pleasure from it that he used to. That's what the problem had been lately. He just hadn't been able to get the same pleasure out of it as he used to. He really wanted to feel that pleasure, just one last time, and what better way than by taking out one of the CBI's finest?

It had been easy for him to set the trap for Lisbon. He simply waited a month after the fiasco with Dumar. He was sure that Lisbon would jump at the chance to help him, after what he had done for her. It had been easy to find another victim. He had been favoring brunettes lately, the cops thought he had only killed a few dozen women, but in reality it was much more. He only left that trade mark smiley face at the special ones. So most of his kills as of late were hookers and street junkies.

It was something he had started just before he had killed his wife; he would practice, every time, imagining what it would be like to plunge a knife deep into his wife. And lately, he had been imagining what it would be like to plunge a knife into Lisbon, to see her blood flowing, pooling around her. To watch the light leaving her eyes. The thought sent chills up his spine.

"Red John's been on a killing spree people. We've got three Red John cases in one night, we need to figure out if this is the real deal and what caused him to change his pattern if it is." Lisbon called to the entire team form the door way to the bull pen. "Cho, go with Rigsby, Jane you're with me. Van Pelt, you're going to be partnered with Adams here from the vice unit, we need all the extra help we can get on this." She handed out the files to the team and they all set off.

It was a pretty uneventful few days. Jane had orchestrated a few false leads to the tip line, each of which he personally followed up himself, with the ever faithful Teresa Lisbon in tow. On the third day, while Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were all of chasing ghosts at all corners of the city, the call he had been waiting for came in. A hired homeless man calling into the tip line pretending to be Red John and telling Jane to come down to an abandoned warehouse by the docks.

Lisbon had immediately told him not to go, and he had given her the slip less than five minutes later. He knew he would have at least a five minute head start and that she wouldn't call Cho or anyone really, until she was inside the warehouse. She cared about him too much for him to be caught killing Red John by anyone else but her. She had no idea.

He was waiting for her in the dark corner of the warehouse, the door he conveniently left unlocked for her, tazer at the ready. He could feel the excitement building already. There was the sound of her car on the poorly paved road, and the crunch of her boots on the gravel, her shadow in the doorway. Yes she was here.

"Lisbon!" He called to her, knowing that she would come closer than she really needed too to scold him for heading off like he did.

"What the hell are you doing? Red John could be here!" She whispered to him as she came closer.

"He is here, I've seen him." Jane said, with a gleam in his eyes that was beginning to frighten her.

"Where did you see him?" Lisbon asked looking around her slightly; not wanting to panic, but the tone of his voice was odd. One she'd never heard before.

"In the mirror, ever day for the last 11 years. I've seen my face and know who I am." She began to back away from him, reaching for her gun, but he was faster than she was, anticipating her next move. He pressed the tazer into her side and watched with satisfaction as the stun gun had the desired effect before he got to work. He laid her down on the floor and carefully wrapped her hands and feet with the black plastic quick ties. He knew they would have hours before anyone missed them, and he intended to take full advantage of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to be nice to all those out there that actually are reading this little fic of mine and post this before I went to work today, instead of after. Usually I wait longer between posts, but, it is what it is. To be warned, this is a return to very evil, very dark and very disturbing. In includes scenes of torture and rape, and as such is very graphic. You have been warned. Oh, and thanks to all of you out there that are still reading and to demonbunny7 for the beta.

He waited until the effects of the electric shock had worn off, until she had stopped twitching, until she was moving on her own. It was always comical to him to see someone come out of it, that moment when they realized that they had control over their limbs. It was watching them struggle against the bands that was the best. Seeing them struggle and twist and turn.

He laughed at her now, seeing the powerful mighty Agent Lisbon, bound and laying there on the floor. She was still fully clothed, usually he undressed his victims before binding them, but she was special. He had wanted her for so long, had wanted to touch her, feel her. He wanted to do this slowly and, more important, he wanted to make her squirm and scream. The panic was what he got off on the most, especially lately.

"You know Teresa; I was a little surprised that I was able to fool you for so long. I'm sure I would have been able to keep doing it, but honestly, I don't think I could have waited for you any longer. I need you. I want you. And now, I am going to have you."

"What the hell are you talking about Jane?" She was trying to mask fear with anger, most people wouldn't have noticed, but he did.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry, even more when you're scared, but the combination…It's amazing on you. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. Honestly. I may have been giving you too much credit."

What little color that was left in her checks drained from them and she gasped.

"That's my girl; I knew you'd figure it out." He approached her with his knife out. This was one he had picked especially for her, the right length and weight, not too big or too small. He'd tried out all sorts of knives to finally find the right one, he didn't want on that was too big for her petite frame. He wanted to make sure that she would bleed slowly; he wanted to prolong his pleasure as long as possible.

"I've been practicing for this. Usually I undress my "friends" rather quickly, but with you…I want this to be special." He leaned over her and began to unbutton her shirt. As if realizing what he was going to do she started to twist underneath him, bucking and fighting, causing him to move his knife to her neck.

"Now, now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I think you'll prefer the easy way, but I know I'll get more pleasure out of the hard way. So really, keep it up, you know I'm going to enjoy it, and after all, don't you just love to make me feel good?"

"Bastard!"

"Such language out of such a pretty little mouth. We're going to have to punish you for that."

"What, are you royalty now?" She couldn't help herself, she still felt compelled to counter everything he said, too many years doing it.

"I am going to miss out witty banter, but what can I do? I've already started."

"You can stop, turn yourself in."

He let out a harsh laugh. "No, that's not going to be possible. You see my dear; you are my last great hurrah. I'm going to retire from the serial killer business. It's getting old, the thrill just isn't there. I think I peaked too soon. I've been trying to capture the thrill I got from killing my wife for years now, and it's just not the same."

"So you really did kill your wife and your daughter."

"Of course I did. It was the most pleasurable experience of my life. You should really try it, well; I guess it's too late now. But look at that, you've got me talking; trying to buy time till Cho gets here I'm sure. But no. He won't get here in time. He thinks were at the office, and when he gets back and were not there, he'll think we're off chasing the latest lead. Of course, I took care to make sure he'll head in the opposite direction of where we are. Now where were we? Ah, yes."

Holding the knife to her neck he finished unbuttoning her shirt. Staring at her he smiled. He slid the knife over to her shoulder and ran it down her arms, first one and then the other. Slicing through the material of her sleeves and gently scratching her skin, causing blood to bubble up from below and rest gently on the skin of her arms.

"Red is very becoming on you, you really should have worn it more often." He said as he peeled the shirt from her body. He gave much the same attention to her bra, although he was careful this time not to mar the skin with the knife. "I always knew you'd have beautiful breasts, just like the rest of your features. I've always been fond of them, fantasizing about this day, the day I would finally be able to touch them, to see them, to feel them pressed against my hands and my skin."

As he said this he touched them, felt her creamy skin, like silk beneath his rough hands. He shuddered at the feel of them. "So exquisite."

She fought the urge to scoot away from his touch, remembering his threat the last time she had tried to move away. Her arms stung and she knew what he did to his victims. She had to get him talking again, or somehow manage to prolong this, this torture. Anything to make this take longer so that Cho might just get here in time, if not to save her, maybe to catch Jane in the act so that he wouldn't be able to do this again. Cho had to get here.

Jane was massaging her breasts and she cursed her body's natural reaction to his actions. He was obviously enjoying this. The look on his face was one of sheer pleasure and she worried that if he was getting so much out of this, what he was going to do next.

He pulled back slowly and let his gaze drift slowly down the rest of her body and she stiffened slightly, knowing now what was coming next. "I've imagined this moment of us together for so long, and now, it's happening."

She got a glimpse of the boyish smile and happy face that she was used to. It was so odd to her now to think of him that way. "You could have just asked. You never know, I might have done this willingly."

"Maybe, but this is so much more fun for me. You know, with DNA these says, I don't get to do this nearly as often as I'd like. The first time, it was an accident, but since then…Lets just say, it's magical. To me at least."

His moved his arm so fast it was almost a blur and in a heart beat he had cut the seams on the side of her pants, managing to slice through her legs while he did. Not deep cuts, but shallow and stinging like the ones on her arms. She could feel the blood pricking on her skin, hot and sticky, and she wanted so badly to be able to wipe it away. He stared down at her now, just laying there in her panties before him with her legs bound and her arms behind her back and he felt himself getting aroused. She was gorgeous.

"It's going to be sad to see such beauty fade from this world, but at least you will be going at your peak. And in the line of duty too. Trying to save your boyfriend from the horrible monster Red John. And you succeeded too, but not before Red John killed you. It's going to tear me up, to have lost another woman that I love to that monster, to have been so close, only to have him slip through my fingers. This should be more fun than it was the first time around. And with any luck, I shouldn't have to spend any time in the loony bin this time around."

He again approached her with the knife and the look of terror on Lisbon's face only seemed to spur him on. He was careful, as he had been when removing her bra, not to mar the skin around her panties, like he wanted to preserve its purity for just a little while longer. She attempted to hide herself from him, hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. She closed her eyes, wishing this all away. She heard the sound of a zipper and knew what he was doing, but still couldn't believe that this was the same Jane who had just been teasing her last week about her compulsive need to control everything. This was the same Jane who had confessed to her his time spent in a metal hospital and his desire to kill Red John. He _was_ Red John. Did that make him suicidal? She almost laughed at the thought when she felt his hands on her thighs and she opened her eyes.

"I thought you were afraid of DNA." She said, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"But don't you know? We've been sleeping together for months. Ever since I shot Dumar. That man was an idiot, didn't know his father's friend standing right in front of him. They can't tell the difference between day old sperm and hour old sperm. I've done this before, remember?"

He put his hands on her knees and started to spread her legs, she was strong, all the running she did as part of the job, but he was stronger. He had been expecting a fight after all. He had a flash back to his wife, of spreading her legs the same way and smiled, an evil smile. He was tempted to just plunge into her like he usually did, liking the tightness of that first few minutes, but wanted to take full advantage of this time he had with her, this would be the only time after all.

He brought his hand down to her mound, brushing his fingers against it, watching Lisbon's face as he did so. Seeing the shock that he was actually going to do this. "Yes, my dear. I am indeed going to do this." He stopped looking at her face then, just enjoying himself. He stroked her up and down, massaging her and pressing his fingers deep inside her. He could feel her resistance and wanted to laugh as he felt her body producing the hot natural moisture. This was going to be good. He looked at her face again and saw that she had closed her eyes. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and for a brief second he felt bad for her, but then realized that feeling bad for her was pointless. There was no going back now; he might as well just go for it.

He spread her legs further apart and slowly angled himself towards her. He lined himself up with her and thrusting slowly, not entering, just making sure he was in the right spot, and then, when she had seemed to calm down, thinking that maybe he wasn't going to do it, he pounded into her. He started to move, hard, fast and rough. He liked it that way, and felt himself building fast. He slowed his pounding to a slow gentle thrust, not wanting the moment to be over too quickly.

He remembered his knife and her naked body underneath him and decided to add to his pleasure. Drawing blood had always been a turn on for him and at this point could only heighten his sensation, that and he was sure he could get her to scream. He bent down over her and pressed a rough hard kiss to her lips, violating her mouth with his tongue much as he was violating the rest of her body. She tried to struggle slightly under him and bit him on the tongue hard, drawing blood.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, I like that." He said, slamming into her again. He hadn't pulled himself out of her, but had stopped moving when he had kissed her. He trailed his mouth down her skin, all the while only moving shallowly until he got to her breast. "I've always been a breast man myself. You know, they say that means you were screwed up in child hood, but I think that just means that nature got something right."

He bent down, tasting them, licking them, sucking them. First one and then the other. She tasted so good. Again he thought back to his wife. They were so alike the two of them and he doesn't even try to resist the urge to bite down on her nipple, drawing blood, much as she had with her tongue. The scream of pain was just an added benefit.

"I've always liked that." He said and again sped up his pass, focusing now solely on the anticipated orgasm. He knew it was going to be good. He had been living practically like a monk for the past six months looking forward to this; he wanted to make sure that it was the best. He felt himself reaching his peak and started slamming into her harder, liking the small gasps of pain that she emitted as he pounded her. He collapsed on top of her when he had finished, panting heavily.

"God Teresa, that was good. Really, we should have done this sooner. It is sad that I won't be able to do it again." He slowly pulled out of her and pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket wiping himself off and then her, "No need to leave behind excess, never can be too careful." He looked her in the eyes again for the first time since he had bitten her and noticed that she seemed distant, like she had escaped in her mind. "Now, now my dear, time to focus. This is where it gets interesting. He quickly redressed himself and stood over her with the knife.

"You know, you're the first that hasn't had my usual. I think I'll remedy that." He bent over her, straddling her waist. Slowly he drew his knife across her throat, not cutting deep, just enough to make the blood flow freely down her throat, dripping down her neck and onto her chest. "I do like the look of the blood as it runs around your breasts, really, it is nice."

Lisbon just stared at him. It was too late, Cho hadn't come, and now he was going to kill her. It wasn't enough that he had violated her, he was going to kill her too. Slit her throat and stab her in the stomach and chest. He was going to cut her up the way Red John had been doing for the past ten years or longer. She knew exactly what was going to happen, she had read all the case files, she knew them like the back of her hand.

She knew that next he was going to plunge the knife into her thighs and arms, and then into her stomach and chest before slitting her throat and slicing her open. She knew it was going to be painful, and she knew now that he was going to enjoy it. And she knew that he would get away with it, because who would ever think that Patrick Jane, grieving husband and father, would kill his own family, let alone dozens of more.

Jane knew what she was thinking, he knew that she was thinking that this was the end, and it was for her really. He knew she had given up hope that Cho would show up and stop him. He started slicing through the skin in her legs and arms, he didn't usually cut this much, but he was having too much fun, and he was enjoying it too much. He plunged a knife into her stomach, missing anything vital, anything that would kill her quickly, and the again and again. She was gasping now, and he knew she was close. He looked her straight in the face, wanting to watch as her life slipped away. He dragged his knife up her body slowly, just barely scraping the skin until it reached her neck.

"Good bye Agent Lisbon, you will be missed." And with that he pulled the knife across her neck making sure the cut was deep. He watched as the blood gurgled out of the deep wound and watched as the blood flowed freely and felt his breath quickening, this, this was what he enjoyed the most. The sex, that was just an added perk, but this memory would carry him over for a long time, through the investigation that was going to follow and through having to play the heart broken boyfriend. He brought his knife down, only one more thing to do now, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

"Put down the knife Jane, or I will shoot you, and I will shoot to kill."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed this, and read this. I would name names, but I know I would leave someone out and I don't want to offend anyone. So, you know who you are, thank you so much! This is the last chapter. I could go one more, but I think this is fine. A special thanks to demonbunny7 for betaing for me and to Eve215 for inspiring this.

_One hour Earlier_

The team was back in the bull pen, minus Lisbon and Jane, and was at a loss for what to do.

"Try her cell phone again." Rigsby said, nervously moving in his chair.

"It just keeps going to voicemail." Van Pelt said the panic evident in her voice.

"Well, did you try Jane?"

"Voicemail."

"Well, what about the tip? Where are they supposed to be?"

"They are supposed to be at 1980 Elsworth Ave."

"But that doesn't exist?"

"No. And Lisbon wouldn't have gone somewhere without checking it out first."

"Right."

"Something's not right." Cho said, involving himself on the conversation for the first time since they came back to find Lisbon and Jane missing and not answering their phones. "We need to listen to the original tip."

"Jane wrote down all the information himself, he wouldn't have written it down wrong, it's too important." Rigsby said to Cho, disbelieving that Jane would purposely do something wrong.

"I don't know man, there's just something wrong with it. I'm going to check it out." And with that he got up and walked away. It took him some bribing and a few of his very rare smiles to the girl manning the tip desk to get a copy of the tape that had the latest tip on it. Cho sat down right there to listen. The first thing he noticed is that Jane was entirely too calm on the phone. The second thing he noticed is that Jane was the one who answered. The third thing he noticed was that Jane didn't just get the address wrong, it was nowhere near close. In fact it was in the opposite direction of where the caller said to go.

He got a sinking feeling in his chest. What had Jane always said, there's no such thing as a coincidence, especially where Red John is concerned. He scribbled down the address and gave the girl back the tape, rushing back to the bullpen.

"Any luck guys?" He asked as he entered.

"No. Still no answer, still no other tips." Grace said disappointment clearly evident in her voice.

"Jane wrote the address down wrong. I'm going to go check out the right one."

"Alright, I'll drive." Rigsby said standing up and grabbing his weapon.

"No. It's probably nothing, I'll go by myself. You and Van Pelt look at the other tips that we got today, maybe we can get a hint off of that." Not waiting for any argument he grabbed his keys and gun and left quickly.

It had taken him longer than he would have liked to get to the warehouse district that the real address was for. He pulled up in front of a dilapidated building and noticed Lisbon's car parked out front. He entered the building quietly and gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the light and listened closely. He heard a noise and took a step towards it, there it was again. It sounded slightly like Lisbon, but, different. Like she was in pain, or afraid. Neither of those situations were ideal.

He drew his gun, hoping that whoever was in there with Lisbon, and probably Jane too, wasn't armed, and he hopped that Jane and Lisbon were both alright. He edged towards the only room with light coming from it. He looked in the crack in the door and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lisbon was lying there on the floor, completely naked, Jane was kneeling over her with a knife slowly dragging it up her body, there was so much blood, it looked like something that Red John would do. He heard Jane's voice and listened carefully.

"Goodbye Agent Lisbon, you will be missed." And then he watched as he swiftly slit her throat. Cho was in shock. He couldn't believe it, Jane had just killed Lisbon. He had just killed the boss, the woman that everyone thought that he loved. How was this possible, this must be some sort of horrible, horrible dream. There was only one thing to do.

He stepped into the room and, pointing his gun at Jane, cocked it and said "Put down the knife Jane, or I will shoot you, and I will shoot to kill."

His statement was met with a sickening laugh that turned Cho's blood cold. "Is that so Agent Cho? Are you really going to shoot me?"

"I just saw you kill Lisbon. Yes, I will kill you."

"Wouldn't you rather know why it is that I killed her?"

"At this moment you could be Red John and I wouldn't care."

"Well, as you already seem to be acquainted with my alias, I don't think I need to go on further. I will not drop my knife though; I'm kind of attached to this one. I think it's going to go in my collection. I kept the one I used to kill my wife and daughter too. Although, I have to say, I enjoyed this one much more."

"So, you really are Red John. Impressive that you were able to get it over on us. I guess that just goes to show how great the best team the CBI has to offer is. But, I don't care at this point. I will kill you if you do not drop that knife and put your hands on your head."

"No, I don't think that you will. You like me too much. I don't really think you'd shoot me." He took a step closer; noticing that Cho's gun faltered slightly, this was going to be too easy.

"Come on man. Why do you do it? And Lisbon, I thought you liked her."

"Well, to be honest, for the thrill. It's a rush like you've never imagined. Sure I've had to kill people I love, but that's the best. Really. You should try it."

"Don't tempt me man, now drop the knife." Cho said his resolve hardening.

"No, I don't think I will. I think you're going to join our lovely Agent Lisbon down there, I think that you're going to have gotten here too late to save her and me, it will be just as I planned, only, with two dead agents instead of one."

"Really? And how are you going to explain that you're still alive?"

Jane took another step forward, "Obviously Red John thought I was dead when he left."

"So, you're going to stab yourself to keep up this charade that you're a grieving widower?"

"You catch on fast."

"So, why the moniker Red John?"

"Oh, I just liked the ring to it. And I love the color Red, the color of blood." He took one more step towards Cho, he was close enough now to swing at him with the knife and hit him.

"So, you really are Red John."

"Haven't we been over this? Yes, I am Red John."

"Just wanted to be sure. Now drop your knife."

"No." Jane said with a little laugh, surprised that Cho was still going on about that.

"OK." Cho said without the expression on his face changing. He pointed the gun and fired. Jane looked shocked; he didn't think that Cho would really shoot him. He crumpled to the floor holding his stomach. "Did you get all that guys?"

"How'd you know we were there?" Van Pelt said coming into the room with Rigsby, who was holding a tape recorder.

"I knew you'd never let me go alone. We should really call for back up."

"Already done man, the second we got here." Rigsby said.

"Good," Cho knelt down and pulled Jane's hands in front of him to hand cuff him, "Because that wasn't a fatal shot, and I want to see him rot in jail."

Jane opened his eyes and looked around at the three people standing above him and couldn't help it, he started to laugh, and didn't stop.


End file.
